


Talk to me Until Sunrise

by themarginalartist



Series: Sweet Dreams for the Devil [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: So who wants some feelings?





	Talk to me Until Sunrise

Bendy hadn’t been doing good. Not since Henry left. He’d changed. He was quieter, less energetic, and didn’t play nearly as many pranks. They didn’t know if he’d been eating right, as the little dancing devil would lock himself into a random disused room in the studio and stay there for hours, they only realized that one recently, having thought that he was playing hide and seek without telling anyone again. 

They didn’t know what to do for their friend. 

It also didn’t help that Joey didn’t care nearly as much about them as Henry had. Well didn’t care for Bendy as much as Henry had. Joey had had more input on Boris’ design back when they were first starting out and Alice was more Joey than Henry. 

But Bendy, Bendy was all Henry. Henry had started drawing the little devil long before partnering with Joey to create the studio, then called Sillyvision Inc., with sheets upon sheets of the demon practically exploding from his desk. Henry hadn’t been involved in their recreation off the screen, but they knew who he was. Being the Originals was sometimes a painful thing to swallow. 

Alice and Boris searched through the studio passing animators, band members, advertisers, and many others who barely glanced at them rushing around to get out of the studio for the evening as they tried to find Bendy who had hidden himself away again. Climbing to the now unused fourth floor of the building they were concerned as Bendy hadn’t locked himself away on any of the lower floors in his normal spots. It was rather late now. All of the studio's staff had returned to their homes hours ago. Just as they were passing Henry’s old office they heard a small sniffle. 

Pushing open the door as Bendy had left it slightly ajar they finally found him. He had curled himself in the arm chair that Henry had used when he needed a break from everything, the chair was well used as the cushion would sink as anyone sat down in it, it’s armrests slightly faded from being slept on in odd positions. 

“Bendy?” Alice’s voice broke the silence in the room, causing nothing more than a short look at the two of them and returning his head to his arms, his smile was replaced with a soft frown.

“Bendy are you all right little buddy?” Boris came to the side of the chair and sat down on the floor leaning against it. Alice looked over her shoulder to the hallway. No one would miss them for a couple of hours, they were barely paid attention to as it was. She closed the door and locked it, closing the blinds to the hallway and turning on the light on Henry’s desk illuminating the room slightly as she came over and joined Boris on the opposite side. Bendy grunted a response and covered his face with his arms. 

“Bendy what’s wrong? You haven’t been the same for quite some time. Boris and I are getting concerned…” She trailed off. Bendy said something but because of the cushion and his arms he couldn’t be heard.

“I’m sorry pal I didn’t catch that…” Boris tried to get him to repeat himself.

“I said: Do you think Henry cared about us?” Bendy posed the question again looking up at his two friends this time. 

“Bendy of course he did! You know that as much as I do and I’m not even Henry’s idea!” Alice was shocked by Bendy’s doubt.

“Then why’d he leave? Why’d he go away?” Bendy was getting angry. “Why did he never come back? It’s been six years since Henry left the studio we've been here for the last two! If he cared about us he would have come back!” With that the little demon buried his face into his arms and started sobbing. Alice and Boris looked at each other. 

Boris picked up Bendy from the chair and pulled him into a tight hug which Alice joined in on. 

“Oh Bendy… I know it hurts… We miss Henry too… But there’s nothing we can do about it… If Henry comes back one day, and maybe he will, I know that he cares about us.” Alice tried to console him after releasing her grip on the hug. Boris patted Bendy’s back as the little demon sniffled and tried to wipe away his inky tears. 

“It-It’s just, we’ve never even met him in person. What is he going to think about what’s going on? We aren’t really supposed to exist…” Bendy still doubted her words and pointing out the fact that they were not supposed to have left the film reels stung a bit to both her and Boris. 

“Buddy, Henry would love us no matter what. Why do you think his office is covered with drawings of us?” Boris pointed at the framed artwork, particularly of the one that had all three of them standing together smiling out to the room. “Yeah he doesn’t know that we’re here, but I highly doubt that Henry wouldn’t want us.”Boris proffered a hand to Bendy who took it hesitantly. "Pal stop worrying about it. Yes, Henry isn't here. Yes, Henry doesn't know about us. Yes, Henry hasn't been heard from in quite some time. But we are here for you. Don't forget about us." Bendy clutched his friends hand looking down at his lap. 

"I wish we coulda met him." Bendy said simply and began crying again launching himself forward into Boris' chest. Boris sighed quietly as he rubbed his back. Lifting them off the floor Boris settled into the armchair that he'd removed Bendy from previously. 

Alice started to hum one of the songs that she had sung quietly looking to Boris in concern and sadness. 

Yes it was true they shouldn't exist, but that didn't mean they should doubt Henry. He likely had a good reason for leaving the studio. Even if they didn't know what it was as everyone around them would not talk about it. 

Noticing that Bendy's sobs had died down they found the little demon had fallen asleep. Wiping the inky tear tracks from his face with her kerchief gently Alice was heartbroken for her friend. 

It was then the two of them noticed the first rays of sunshine poking in under the blinds from the windows. 

"Guess we were up later than we thought." Boris chuckled softly. 

"Guess so…"

"Alice." She turned to him. A sullen expression on his face which was unusual for the goofball wolf. "What are we going to do?" 

"What we can." She said quietly. "We'll be there for him. Remind him that he's not alone." 

"He's been the most upset about Henry though…"

"Then we just remind him of our creator's love. There's nothing more that we can do than that. Unless Henry makes a miraculous return." She turned to the sunbeams, pinks and oranges filtering in, and watched the dust float around. 

"Then I hope we get some kind of miracle." Boris breathed out. 

"I do too." 


End file.
